


they were destined to become sacred roadkill on the way

by CuboneGirl13



Series: alight [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's killing you<br/><i> she's </i> killing you<br/>with her bright eyes<br/>and sweet smile<br/>and bitter snarl</p>
            </blockquote>





	they were destined to become sacred roadkill on the way

**Author's Note:**

> Good news, everyone! MY PHONE'S ALIVE! My first urge is to say it did a Jesus, but it's been way more than three days. XD  
> So, here's the next installment of Alight! Enjoy!
> 
> Title from ” Braille” by Regina Spektor.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'.

it's killing you  
 _she's_ killing you  
with her bright eyes  
and sweet smile  
and bitter snarl  
that make keeping your distance hard  
and  
all you want to do  
is keep the former on her face  
and keep the latter far away  
but  
after all you've been through  
all you've done  
you're not sure you have the right  
when  
she's the only thing to make you smile  
and  
you know you love her  
and  
you know  
you love her more than she loves you  
and it hurts  
but  
she's an addiction  
she hurts  
and you try to stop  
but you just can't quit her  
and you're not sure you want to  
but you know you need to  
and it hurts  
bad  
but  
it's a good pain  
and a bad one  
all at once  
and  
she makes you feel so much  
she makes you feel alive  
like nothing else does  
.  
she's the girl with fire in her eyes  
blazing brightly  
and beautifully  
but  
you can't get too close  
or you'll get burned  
well, darlin'  
you're roasted


End file.
